custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Ruling Kingdom
Ruling Kingdom was the first Mark-IV Jaeger ever produced, and the only one to have all weapons systems routed through one computing port. Hardly its claim to fame, it ended up participating with nine kills, seven of which it actually performed, though due to some complexNobody knows where it started, the Kiyomizu sisters actually took control of a spare repair bay and dumped every single PPDC regulation paper on to the floor; it took one month to sort everything out and another two to search every one. regulations that mean every battle a Jaeger takes part in, even tickling the Kaiju counts as taking part in the kill. =Design= Armaments The Jaeger's primary combat systems are all routed through one control port; this is due to them all being based on electricity. The primary weapon is the Electron Tazer, a weapon designed to kill the muscles of a Kaiju temporarily, before using a high-powered version to hit the Kaiju's heart, potentially stopping its heart. This stop of pulse enables it to use a secondary weapon to finish off the Kaiju, unless they have been depleted against other Kaiju, when it has to essentially set it on fire. The secondary weapons consist of a weapon named the Particle Dissector, which basically melts the Kaiju's body, and the Four-Way Missile Battery, which basically consisted of four ways missiles could kill Kaiju. These included exploding inside a Kaiju and shredding its guts. Conn-Pod The Jaeger's Conn-Pod was the only ever one to feature an ACLLS, or, as both Kiyomizu sisters were fans of Portal and Portal 2, CHELLS, which was an Adaptive Conn-Pod LED Lighting System. The system was installed on the outside, in order to gain the sisters seconds in a battle when Kaiju attacked the head. It also could "vanish", which the PPDC command told the sisters to do during a parade. Let's say everyone panicked. Finally, the visor could actually seperate from the rest of the Conn-Pod. =Battles= Nagoya, 2018: Tailspinner The Jaeger's first deployment occured on March 17th 2018, when the Category Two, Tailspinner, breached and swam straight for Nagoya. At that point, a meeting of PPDC and world leaders was ocurring there. As no Kaiju had attacked for nearly a year, all crew were getting bored and the High Level Crane ended up taking three minutes to replace the visor, which was being polished. Once they were being airlifted, the two Jaegers (Tacit Ronin and Ruling Kingdom, as Coyote Tango was reassigned to Anchorage after Brawler Yukon was retired) were dropped off behind naval cover fire, whilst another PPDC craft, the Arc Royale, flew above. When the Kaiju sounded, Tacit engaged, with Kingdom hanging back until Tailspinner broke off, heading for the Royale. Tacit then ran to engage the Kaiju, to save the craft on its first deployment, though Tailspinner attacked the Jaeger's chest, puncturing central front armour. LOCCENT ordered the Jaeger to pull out in order to contain reactor damage. Kingdom was running across the bay when Tailspinner took out the USS Enterprise, Formidable and Incredulous whilst leaping to the Arc Royale. Tailspinner then punctured the plasma reactor inside and caused the entire craft to blow up inside the Kaiju's mouth. When the steam cleared Tailspinner's entire jaw was gone, and all remaining ships were quickly swallowed by water. Kingdom then came in to engage Tailspinner, ending up arming a Shredder missile and using it as a saw to penetrate the Kaiju's shell. Once they had done so they then blew up the inside of the Kaiju using another missile. Notes & References